1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowling structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle. More particularly, to an under cowl arranged at a lower portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a cowling structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, there has been conventionally known a cowling structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4028691. The cowling structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle will be described below using the reference numerals used in the same document. In the cowling structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, a muffler (70) is arranged below an engine (40) of a motorcycle, an under cowl (121) is arranged to cover left and right side surfaces of the muffler (70), and an air inlet port (123) for cooling the muffler is formed in a front portion of the under cowl (121).
In the conventional cowling structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle mentioned above, the under cowl (121) is in a dedicated form to cool the muffler (70), but no considerations are made on the performances of cooling the engine and of wind-shielding for a rider.